


平行宇宙四部曲-第二宇宙

by mumu12221



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumu12221/pseuds/mumu12221
Summary: 源自正規二輯的平行宇宙設定第二宇宙角色:金容仙-公主(王位第一順位繼承人)文星伊-知名MV導演
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 4





	平行宇宙四部曲-第二宇宙

激情的碰撞聲伴隨著女人的浪叫聲，充斥在豪華公寓的臥室中，king size大床上的兩個女人身上的裝扮呈現出強烈對比。

躺著的那人一絲不掛，而在她身上的另一位卻穿著完整，就連襯衫也只解開最上方的一顆釦子並捲起袖子而已。

在下方那人近乎要到達頂點時，文星伊放在床頭的手機很不適時的發出聲響，她抽空撇了眼後，立馬將手退出女人的身體，用乾燥的那隻手拿過手機接起。

在這人人都有手機的年代，會用無號碼的公共電話打給她的只有一個人。

「喂，妳在哪？恩好，我現在過去。」簡短地說完便掛掉了，文星伊轉身前往浴室洗手，拾起不久前被她扔在地上的西裝外套向大門走去。

「導演xi，您要去哪裡？」聲音的來源在床上，是剛才與她激情的女人。

啊西……差點忘了呢。

「照剛才說好的，xx團的mv女主角我會用妳，妳清理一下就回去。」這就是所謂的潛規則，事實上這都不是她要求的，但在這難以求生的演藝圈，有些人為了出名會不惜犧牲肉體。

這不知道是第幾次了，偶爾她會接到國家王位繼承人的來電，隨後自己便會發瘋般風雨無阻的前往。

幾年前，文星伊在海外念書時，認識了一名與自己來自相同國家的女孩；相同的語言使身處異鄉的兩人互相依賴，最後甚至發展成了愛情。

沒想到畢業回國後，她便沒了對方的音訊，留給她的號碼怎麼打都是空號；誰知再次見到她的臉是在電視上，以這個國家的公主身份。

這時她才知道，與她相處四年的那人只是個虛假的存在。

身為王位繼承人的頌樂公主為了人身安全，從小便沒被曝光過，一直使用金容仙的名義活著，甚至還為了避人耳目而晚一年就讀，這才和她成了同班同學。

文星伊很生氣，但在第一次接到對方哭著從公共電話的來電時，還是軟下心，不捨責備她。

車子停在公共電話前，躲在黑暗中的女孩確認一下後，才跑出去投入那人懷抱。

文星伊快速將懷中的人塞進副駕，這張臉可是舉國上下都認得，被發現會引起軒然大波的。

將車開到無人的偏僻之處停下，文星伊熟練地解開安全帶、熄火並將座椅推到最後方，動作一氣呵成，空出足夠的空間。

副駕那人隨即脫去上衣跨到她身上，她們沒有太多時間，早上六點便會有僕人到公主房裡叫醒她，得在那之前將她送回去。

金容仙低頭吻上文星伊，後者也沒閒著，將手伸至對方背後一挑，脫去她上身最後的束縛。

「妳身上有別人的味道。」雖然這麼說，但金容仙沒有停下；雖然對於愛著的人與別人上床不滿，但她沒有權利說什麼，不能自私的讓文星伊一輩子守著等不到的她。

注定是逃脫不了自己的命運，不能也使文星伊陪她一起被困著。

即使她知道，只要自己開口，文星伊一定會為了她奮不顧身。

她渴望著能讓大家知道文星伊是屬於她的，但奈何不了現實的殘酷；只能氣憤的在白皙的頸子上留下一個個屬於自己的印記。

文星伊粗暴的將金容仙的底褲扯下，在車上脫褲子會十分困難，金容仙每次都會穿裙子，這樣辦起事來比較方便。

「溼答答的了。」文星伊用手指輕輕摩擦濕滑的縫隙，「忍很久了是嗎？」

「哈啊……妳明明知道…還不快點！」金容仙輕捶了下文星伊的肩，她可以上別的女人發洩，但自己只能想她，天知道她忍得有多辛苦。

「請問頌樂公主，您這是命令嗎？」文星伊張嘴咬下柔軟頂端聳立的突起，報復剛才打她的人。

「對，快點！」

「但我記得您還沒繼承，應該還沒有權利吧？」文星伊在腿間的那隻手，撥弄了下充血突起的小豆，霸道的公主隨即癱軟在她肩上。

「恩………求妳了……星啊…給我。」聽見這可愛的求饒，文星伊不忍再欺負她，馬上往小穴送進兩根手指，填滿空虛的甬道。

車子隨著文星伊手指抽動的節奏晃動著，過了好長的時間才停止。

一個又深又長的吻後，金容仙坐回副駕朝文星伊張開雙腿，文星伊笑著抽了兩張紙巾，細心的幫她將下體擦乾，並把脫去的衣服遞給她。

天邊漸漸泛出光芒，得把仙杜瑞拉送回去了。

將金容仙放到每次她偷跑出來時的祕密通道外後，文星伊低頭看著自己溼答答的大腿褲管自言自語：「現在我身上只有妳的味道了。」

調整後視鏡看見頸間滿是金容仙傑作的紅點，苦澀的笑了笑；她不在乎晚點工作時別人看見這些，她糟糕的私生活是公開的秘密，她不在乎別人的閒言閒語；因為這就是她的目的。

她其實並不想與金容仙以外的人上床，這麼做只不過是為了讓自己變得更爛、更糟糕、更配不上金容仙。

這是對她最好的救贖與藉口。

反正就算她做得再好，是無比優秀的人，也無法光明正大的與她相愛；

那不如就爛到底，徹底抹滅所有希望。

考了59分跟考0分一樣會被當掉，但考59分的心一定會十分不甘，那不如拿個0分還較為豁達。

這裡的時空背景與身份都不允許她們的愛情，只能以這樣悲催的方式愛著對方。

兩人又何嘗不希望自己不要是自己，只要別像現在這樣，不管怎樣都好，就算是不相識的陌生人也無所謂，至少還不會這般難受。


End file.
